rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Blues and Reds
The Blues and Reds are a group of terrorists who performed a spree of attacks ten months after the fall of Charon Industries, mistaken for the Reds and Blues. Like them, the Blues and Reds were former Simulation Troopers of Project Freelancer and serve as the main antagonists of Season 15. Overview The Blues and Reds were originally Simulation Troopers stationed at Desert Gulch ran by Project Freelancer to test the skills of the Freelancers. After Carolina and Tex kill one of their members named Biff during a training incident and showed no remorse of the fact, the group went rogue and vowed revenge against Project Freelancer and the UNSC who sold them to the project and several years later, began a mass crime spree against the UNSC, who originally mistook them for the galaxy renowned heroes, the Reds and Blues. Eventually, they were defeated by the real Reds and Blues and the group became defunct as all of the groups members are currently either dead, imprisoned or missing. Role in Plot The Blues and Reds started out as regular simulation troopers who were stationed at Desert Gulch on Armada 8. They were given to Project Freelancer as a part of their early Red and Blue simulation armies, though the group remained unaware of Freelancer's intentions. After a battle, Temple and Biff, who were close friends, have a campfire, where Biff tells Temple about his plan to return home via medical discharge in order to be with Georgina. While uncomfortable with Biff leaving, Temple agrees to help him with his plan. The following day, two Freelancers, Carolina and Texas, arrive at the canyon and help the two teams in a game of Capture the Flag. When Carolina and Tex battle for the Blue team flag, Biff and Temple attempt to initiate their plan but Biff inadvertently gets impaled with the flag, due to Carolina and Tex's battle. Temple tries to comfort Biff but the latter bleeds to death; the other Blues and Reds watch in horror as Biff dies. Several years later, Temple and the rest of the Blues and Reds construct an underwater lair below Desert Gulch, recruit other Simulation Troopers into their ranks, and begin a spree of terrorist attacks ten months following the Chorus-Charon War, in vengeance for the UNSC giving them up to Project Freelancer. After the war on Chorus, the Blues and Reds attacked several UNSC outposts. Due to their similarities to the Reds and Blues of Blood Gulch, they were mistaken for the Reds and Blues during their terrorist attacks. When the actual crew find them, however, the Blues and Reds explain that they're actually fellow simulation troopers from Project Freelancer who have been in hiding since they discovered that the UNSC have ordered the deaths of every single person involved with Project Freelancer. Along with the Reds and Blues, they fought off a UNSC attack before retreating beneath the surface to their underwater complex. When Carolina and Washington reactivated their recovery beacons, they brought both Reds and Blues, and Blues and Reds to their location. After informing Wash and Carolina about the recent events, Temple lead Carolina and Wash to a chamber of the base, who both stared in horror at the frozen corpses and armors of ten Freelancer agents. They realized it was not the UNSC, but rather the Blues and Reds who are bringing down the Freelancers. Temple then proceeded to freeze both Freelancers. The Blues and Reds later imprisoned Dylan Andrews and Jax Jonez after catching them on to their plans. The Blues and Reds tricked the Reds and Blues into helping them in their plans against the UNSC by gathering scavenge parts for a massive drilling machine built by Loco that would destroy UNSC headquarters on Earth. However, the Blues and Reds remained unaware that Loco's machine is a time machine that will create a quantum singularity that would not only destroy the UNSC but all of Earth. The Reds and Blues soon confronted their counterparts' motives in which Temple admits and offering them the chance to join their cause. Only Sarge and Doc accept while the rest of the Reds and Blues are imprisoned. However, the Reds and Blues are rescued by Locus and Grif, and Sarge and Doc changed their minds after refusing Temple's orders to execute Dylan and Jax, and learning the full extent of Temple's plans, respectively. The Blues and Reds traveled to Earth with their counterparts following them. Nearly all of the Blues and Reds are either captured or killed in the battle. Loco's machine was deactivated by V.I.C., who is then destroyed in the process. Known Members Current members Temple S15 (Blue Visor).png|Mark Temple (Active; Incarcerated) Buckey bluevisor.png|Buckey (Active; Incarcerated) Gene S15.png|Gene (MIA) Cronut S15 (Blue Visor).png|Cronut (Active; Incarcerated) Lorenzo S15 (Blue Visor).png|Lorenzo (MIA) Tex and Carolina Fighting in Desert Gulch - S15E13.png|Shelly (Unknown) Grunts S15.png|Zealots (Deceased) Wellcome mat.png|Various Simulation Troopers (Deceased) Former Members Biff.png|Biff (KIA) Sarge S15.png|Colonel Sarge (Active) Doc Desert Gulch.png|Medical Officer Super Private First Class Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Active) Surge S15 (Blue Visor).png|Colonel Surge (KIA) Loco_Blue_Visor.png|Loco (KIA) Trivia *While the Blues and Reds appear to be copies of the Reds and Blues, featuring very similar members, they have no equivalent for Doc, Sister, Washington or Carolina, though Doc himself was a member. *Unlike the Reds and Blues, who primarily keep a standard Halo 5 M6H sidearm holstered, the Blues and Reds seem to have adopted M6H Tactical Magnum variant as their secondary firearm. *With the Blues and Reds being alleged prototypes of the Reds and Blues, there are a number of inconsistencies with their characters and their place in the timeline. **It was confirmed in Reconstruction Chapter 11 that Sarge's robot kits that he used to build Lopez (as well as Francisco Montegue Zanzibar and Robot Number 2) were unique to Blood Gulch, as Washington implies that they were not standard issue. This calls Lorenzo's existence into question. **It was revealed in Why They're Here that Caboose and Donut (as well as Sister) were sent to Blood Gulch to replace Butch Flowers after his death. This in itself was contradicted by a malfunctioning V.I.C. arranging for their transfers only after being damaged. In either scenario, this calls into question Loco and Cronut's presence in Desert Gulch. **Doc claims to have known the Blues and Reds prior to the Reds and Blues. This is very incongruous with his confusion and reactions to their oddities and eccentricies throughout Season 2, as he'd be well familiar with such personalities beforehand. **Carolina had apparently encountered Doc when she arrived in Desert Gulch, yet doesn't seem to recognize him when she meets him in Season 13. She also doesn't find the Reds and Blues to be familiar despite their similarities to the Blues and Reds when she first encounters them in Hate to Say Goodbye and Revenants. **Likewise, Tex also doesn't find the Reds and Blues to be familiar when she encounters them in A Shadow of His Former Self and Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain. *The leading members of the team wear blue visors, while their low ranking members wear green visors. *While the Reds and Blues improved their fighting and combat capabilities through noble acts, the Blues and Reds improved theirs through revenge and murder, showing how different the two groups are as the Blues and Reds serve as an example of what the Reds and Blues could have turned into if they didn't let go of their desire for revenge against Project Freelancer. *In addition while the Red and Blues now live better lives and became heroes for letting go their desire for revenge. The Blues and Reds' inability to let go, ultimately led to their downfall, with several of their members dying and the rest of the team presumably spending the rest of their days in prison. *Another difference is the Reds of the Blues and Reds have suffered more casualties than the Blues losing almost all of their members the opposite of the Reds and Blues who have lost more members of Blue team. *Cronut's apparent death when his tank was punched to death by Tucker, only for him to appear alive in prison with Temple and Buckey, is a reference to Donut's frequent apparent deaths, which are later revealed to have only been nearly-fatal. Category:Characters Category:Simulation Trooper Category:Teams Category:Antagonists Category:Blues and Reds